1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing control apparatus, a printing management method, and a printing system.
2. Related Art
A printing system that is configured of a plurality of printing apparatuses, a personal computer (PC) to control the printing apparatuses, and the like is known in the related art. The printing apparatuses include a large-size printing apparatus that performs printing on a comparatively large-size printing medium such as JIS standard A0 or B0 sheets. Each printing apparatus uses a cut paper or a paper roll as a printing paper. In addition, a multi-feed compatible printing apparatus is also installed in which a plurality of cut papers or paper rolls can be fed to one printing apparatus. The PC instructs each printing apparatus to perform printing and monitors various states, such as whether a paper roll is mounted in the printing apparatus (see JP-A-2010-6535).
The printing apparatus of JP-A-2010-6535, however, determines whether a paper roll is mounted by using a determining unit that determines whether a paper roll is detached from the printing apparatus. Thus, printing may not be performed even if a paper roll is mounted in the printing apparatus. Specifically, the printing apparatus determines that a paper roll is mounted even when an adapter that supports the paper roll with both ends is not correctly installed to the paper roll. The PC obtaining such information reports the information that the paper roll is mounted to a user. However, since the printing apparatus cannot be normally fed with the paper roll, printing may not be performed normally even if a printing instruction is output from the PC.